En su Habitat Natural
by SiggynBlack
Summary: Intentaremos ver lo ke nadie puede ver en las pelis, o imaginarse de los libros o.ó xD. Dejen Reiews seh? o.o


**En su HabitatNatural**

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en este fic son míos, a excepción de los que no aparecen en ninguna de las sagas de Harry Potter. ¿Por qué? Porque no soy una multimillonaria británica llamada J.K.Rowling (de cariño "Jo"), bendita seas mujer:D

**Introducción a mi mundillo:** ¡Bueno! Este fic trata de… pues… no sé como explicarlo… la cosa es así pasaré un día con un personaje de Harry Potter xD! Dejen Reviews, si quieren pueden pedir al personaje del próximo capitulo ;D

**_Warning_:** xD eh… voy a spoilear el quinto libro, lo iba a hacer del sexto pero… creí que sería mejor con el quinto ya que no todos han leído el nuevito xD aunque no aseguro de que no se me vallan a salir pequeños detalles del 6° e.e .

**Explicación previa y breve:**

- las cosas escritas en _cursiva _son hechizos, nombres raríficos en latín.

- si lo que está escrito en _cursiva _está acompañado de (paréntesis) son mis pensamientos, comentarios, etc.

- y… las cosas que están escritas entre – guiones – son acciones de los personajes :P

_**Go Go! **_

Capítulo n° 1¡A Grimmould Place!

Nuestra hermosa protagonista _(P: sí, yo voy a escribir la historia y estaré DENTRO de la historia porque soy la autora y yo hago lo que yo quiero :D_) se ha vestido y ya está lista para irse a Grimmould Place para pasar todo un día con su personaje favorito (P: favorito? Lo amo!) Sexirius Black… digo Sirius… e/e-

**Pauline:** luego de esa introducción por mí parte racional, para mí y que leerán ustedes D me voy a casita de mi Sexirius:– tomo una maleta, salgo por la puerta de mi casa y me despido de mi mami ) – Autobús Noctaaaaaaaambulooooooo! – grito por la calle esperando al autobús mágico con los brazos levantados _(P: yeah! Haciendo ejercicio! o.ó!)_

Pero de donde rayos… bueno, viene a buscar el autobús a esta niñ… a mí xD, una muggle!... ¬¬

**Pauline:** oye… diviértete un poco ¿quieres? ¬¬… bueeeno…

**Stan:** yo soy…

**Pauline**: si si, cállate y toma mis maletas ¡SANGRE SUCIA¡TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE! Ò0Ó

**Stan:** ¿aaaaah? O.o

**Pauline:** Oh… no, no te decía a ti , estaba practicando al ver a mi futura suegra. :)

**Stan:** aaah… yo lo hago a menudo! "¡COME ALGO¡ESTE PERDEDOR NO LLEGARÁ A NINGUN LADO¡ESPECIALMENTE SI LO ACUSAN DE SER UN MORTÍFAGO!" :D

**Pauline:** oye… spoileaste el sexto libro o.o

**Stan:** libro? O.o

**Pauline:** aah… tú explícalo…

Okey dokey. Los personajes no saben absolutamente nada de que sus vidas están en un libro, donde salen a flote sus pensamientos más morbosos, pero que Jo retiró del libro, ya saben… hay mocosos leyendo (P: con todo respeto a los mocosos, ser mocoso Rulz! ;D!). Eh… si si eso.

**Stan:** LIBRO! – gritó exasperado el tipo del autobús con mis maletas aún en el aire.

**Pauline:** no, no, dije libro? Quise decir… oye cuidado con mis maletas, tengo cosas importantes allí. ¬¬

**Stan:** ah… cierto… sus maletas, bueno siéntese que ya empieza el viaje. A donde dijo que había dicho que dijera que dijo que iba?

**Pauline:** a Grimmould Place, chiquito ;D

**Stan:** Oh… bien arrancaa! A Grimmould Place viejito:O

Luego de un largo viaje, y cuando digo largo, es largo, o sea unos 4 o 5 días en el autobús mientras cantaba con Stan. Mi parte irracional me vergüenza _(P: que? Quieres que vaya a un Talk Show? A que me solucionen mi problema?) _No, no. Mejor sigamos. _(P: ¬¬) _Llegamos a nuestro destino, Grimmould Place y buscamos la casa que no estaba pero que estaba entre la casa n° 11 y n° 13.

**Pauline:** oye te acuerdas lo que había que recordar para entrar? _(Pauline con Razón: eh… nop 9.9 pero lo soluciono en un segundo, espérame un poco) _– de la nada aparece un papelito levitando en el aire en espera de que yo lo tome – OK, ya entendí – tomo el papelito y leo lo que dice.- oye estás segura de que va a funcionar? – dije mirando… mirándome incrédula xD (PR: claro, O sea, soy la autora no? Y si digo que funciona, funciona o.ó) ya no estás siendo tan razonable… (PR: que te importa! Entra ya!) OK OK pero no se me alborote. Quieren saber que dice? O.o … bueee… pero es que… bueno xD – muestro el papelito al monitor del PC… que diablos te importa de donde salió xP está y punto.

"Grimmould Place n° 12, donde vive el esplendido, atractivo, etc., etc., Sexirius Black"

De la nada nuevamente aparece la casa que tanto esperaba ver. Me acerqué a la puerta y toque lo más fuerte que pude, comencé a escuchar los gritos de mi "encantadora" suegra, la vieja esa la chillona.

**Pauline:** espero a que no se entere de que dije eso. – abre la puerta un triste Remus. – Hola Remus! Amigo! Tanto tiempo, Moony! – dije abrazándolo _(PR: que envidia ..¬.¬U) _con fuerza y sin soltarlo, hasta que decidí soltarlo porque ya no sentía que respiraba.

**Remus:** y tú eres…

**Pauline:** Pauline Grey, a tu servicio, toma te traje un regalo – abro mi mochila (si, traje una) y saco un graaan beso de hersheys ajaja xD.

**Remus:** lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo… - dijo Remus mirando fijamente al chocolate.

**Pauline:** lo discutiremos a dentro, chiquito. Ya que me invitas a pasar tan cordialmente ¬¬ _(P: muy lindo, muy chocolatoso, pero nada de modales…) (PR: tal vez se sintió acosado luego del abrazo) (P: aahi tu que sabes… oye, haz que diga que me quiere :D!) (PR: lo siento, no puedo… J.K.Rowling tiene los derechos de autor! No podemos hacer que digan cosas a menos de que seamos ella! >o ) (P: nooooooo!) _– entro y me voy directo a la cocina mientras Arthur Weasley hacía callar a la bocona de mi suegra – Hola Arthur!

**Arthur**: Hola! … quien eres? o.o

**Pauline:** no hay tiempo para presentaciones, le traigo información secreta a la orden…

Arthur y Remus se acercan a mí casi corriendo a grandes zancadas, les hago acercarse un poco más y…

**Pauline:** ¡Cabezaso! – golpeo la cabeza de Remus contra la de Arthur.

Luego de una larga discusión y perseguimiento, me sentaron en una silla, me amarraron con algo, no sé que era, sólo sé que salió de la varita.

**Remus:** vienes por órdenes de quien-tu-sabes? – dijo preocupado el pobre.

**Pauline:** del que-yo-sé-que-tu-sabes-que-él-sabe-que-yo-sé-que-tu-sabes-que-sé-que…

**Remus:** sí, sí, él… - ahora desesperado…

**Pauline:** aah… nop

**Remus:** aaaah! – Suspiró – entonces? O.O

**Pauline:** entonces qué?

**Remus:** de parte de quien vienes? o.ô

**Pauline**: yo?... de parte mía O.o

**Arthur:** tal vez se golpeó la cabeza al entrar…

**Pauline:** Hey, qué insinúas? ¬¬ -dije levantando el puño amenazadoramente, luego de desatarme.

**Arthur:** tal vez no… xD

**Pauline:** ya, ya, pasemos a lo que vine. Por cierto les traje regalitos . Acércame la mochila Arthur, por favor, chiquito. – Arthur me trae la mochila muy entusiasmado, saco un paquete pequeño y se lo paso a Arthur – toma

**Arthur:** gracias! – que animado este caballero. – ya… lo puedo abrir? – asentí con la cabeza, Arthur lo abrió, era un micrófono con karaoke. – woojoo! Un artículo Muggle! Creo que sé lo que es. – Arthur lo acercó al piso y lo pasó por encima repetidas veces como si se tratase de una… - Una aspiradora! D, creo que está defectuosa / _(P: aaah.. pobrecito ó.ôU)_

**Pauline:** No, no Arthur, no es una aspiradora, es un micrófono con karaoke. Presionas este botón – presiono el infaltable botonzote rojo de On/Off y empieza una canción de Michael Jackson, pongo cerca el micrófono de mí – Are you OK… Are you OK Are you OK annie! Annie are you OK! Are you OK! Are you OK Annie!. Ò0Ó

**Remus:** Creo que aún no llegas a esa parte… - dijo Remus algo desconcertado.

**Pauline:** y qué importa o.ó. No me sé la canción y las letras las tengo en la mochila. – Arthur puso cara de perrito abandonado por su cruel amo en un frío día de invierno. – eso te lo voy pasar más tarde, cuando hagan lo que les pido.

**Remus:** Ehm… Ehm…

**Pauline:** qué tienes? Umbridgitis? ¬¬

**Remus:** es que… yo… no me pasaste regalo u.u

**Pauline:** sí, si lo hice! Y tu dijiste con tu voz de macho "lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo"… heriste mis sentimientos y bien feo TT.TT

**Remus:** es que creí que venías por parte de tu-sabes-quien u.u

**Pauline:** del que-yo-sé-que-tu-sabes-que-él-sabe-que-yo-sé-que-tu-sabes-que-sé-que…?

**Remus:** sí, sí, ese… u.u

**Pauline:** aaw… mi lobito mozho - mirada de "aaw"- , tan lindo que eees! Tome – le pase el chocolatote que al principio no me había recibido. Él lo tomó como si fuera su único regalo de una fría y triste navidad.

**Remus:** Gracias! n.n- dijo mientras lo abría y sacaba un pedazote y comenzaba a comer.

**Pauline:** oye.. Que? Y no vas a convidar? O.o

**Remus:** o.o tengo que?

**Pauline:** claro! el que come y no convida se… se le agranda la barriga o.ó!

**Remus:** eso era así? – dijo extrañado… y no lo culpo…

**Pauline:** yo que sé… dame! O.ó

**Remus:** OK, OK… - saca un pedacito y me lo da de mala gana ¬¬

**Pauline:** eres egoísta… o.o

**Remus:** no!

**Pauline:** si!

En eso, escuchamos cantar al señor Weasley… Sólo Dios sabe como me quise arrancar los tímpanos… y como me arrepentí de haberle regalado eso…

**Pauline:** mire Señor Weasley! Un… un avión! – dije apuntando a la ventana, Arthur mira hacia allá y le quito el micrófono y lo guardo rápidamente en la mochila.

**Arthur:** creo que no lo ví…

**Pauline: **es que estaba pintado para que solo la gente inteligente lo viera…

**Arthur:** aah… oye! Que insinúas!

**Pauline:** Oye! Me di cuenta de algo!

**Arthur:** qué? Tu última neurona dejó de trabajar?

**Pauline:** Hm.…no creo que no… - Remus se echó a reír. – es que yo vine aquí a pasar un día con Sexirius… y… y no lo veo por ningún lado /

**Remus:** eso es porque… Sexirius? O.o

**Pauline:** sep… SEXI-RIUS! Wojooo! Rave! Rave! xD

**Remus:** no, no lo creo – me quita el palito luminoso ese… ese mismo! xD

**Pauline:** que no crees? De la Rave? O de que Sirius es Sexy y si lo combinamos sale Sexisirius?

**Remus:** … las dos! O.ó

**Pauline:** OK, OK ¬¬… Rave Pooper… xD

**Remus:** ya! Te me callas… lo que te estaba diciendo… - Arthur se voltea y Remus está mirando hacia abajo.- Sirius está… está muerto…

**Pauline:** QUE! Pero si yo estaba segura de haber venido al principio del libro! – dije moviendo mis brazos como un chimpancé que se ha caído de un árbol e intenta sostenerse de una rama antes de llegar al piso, lamentablemente no lo alcanza u.u

**Remus & Arthur:** Ah! Libro? O.o

**Pauline:** dije libro?... quise decir… (PR: eh… diles que… que comiste muchos marshmallows) (P: Crees que funcionará? O.o) (PR: Claro :D) que comí muchos Marshmallows…?

**Remus:** ah?... y eso que significa?

**Pauline:** que… tengo que ir… al baño?... (PR: que rápida te has vuelto :D) (P: Gracias, chiquita ;D)

**Remus:** al fondo y a la derecha.

**Pauline:** arriba y cruzado

**Remus:** que? O.o

**Pauline: **que de que? O.o

**Arthur:** que de que de que? O.o

**Pauline:** que de que de que de que? O.o

**Arthur:** que de que de que de que de que? O.o

**Remus**: OK ya basta! – dijo Remus tapándome la boca antes de que articulara una palabra. _(P: aah! Su mano está cerca de mí! ñ0ñ) (PR: oye estás babeando) (P: que? O.o) - _o.o… - dice Remus y me quita la mano de la boca y se limpia en la túnica. _(P: oye… el no dice nada o.o… eso "o.o" no se puede tomar como…)(PR: y ahora quien es la que le quita la diversión a todo! ¬¬) (P: lo siento ¬¬)._

**Pauline:** - me pego una bofetada – Hey! – me pegó otra – OK! YA ENTENDÍ!

**Remus:** Eh? o.o

**Arthur:** insisto… se debe haber golpeado en la cabeza o.o

**Pauline:** dice quien no vio al avión ¬¬

**Arthur:** o.ôU

**Pauline:** Bueno! Como es eso de que está muerto! – dije desesperándome nuevamente.

**Remus:** estábamos en el departamento de misterios cuando…

**Pauline:** si, si, ya sé lo que pasó…

**Arthur:** a si? O.o

**Pauline:** sí ¬¬. Sí me leí el lib…el lib…el libre ejemplar de "El profeta" ? o.o

**Arthur:** aaah…

**Pauline:** oye! Trabaja y tráelo de vuelta! _(PR: OK) (P: oye hace un tiempo ya que no hablas, qué te pasa o.ò) (PR: es que… yo quiero abrazar a Remus… u.ù) (P: Hm.… eso podemos solucionarlo n.n, cambiemos de lugar por un rato) (PR: OK n.n! pero ahora no… que me estoy poniendo en contacto con "555-159-DetrásDelVelo") (P: Yohooo!)_

**Remus:** Disculpa? – dice Remus aún comiendo chocolate. Me pregunto que le pasaría si de repente se vuelve intolerante a la lactosa… xD

**Pauline: **que lo…que?... bueno, nada… yo me encargaré de traer de vuelta a Sexirius.

**Remus:** en serio? – gritó Remus con las manos en mis hombros, sujetándome con fuerza_. (P: miren, quien está babeando ahora? xD) (PR: yo no ¬¬ - secándose la boca). _Remus se limpia la túnica con… con otra parte de la túnica xD.

**Arthur: **Tengo que traer a Harry! Seguramente quiere ver a su padrino!

**Pauline:** pero si lo traes… no me pondrá atención u.u

**Arthur: **pero él es su padrino! o.ó

**Pauline: **pero soy yo la que lo traerá de vuelta! Ò0Ó

**Remus: **mejor le hacemos caso, Arthur… oo. Pero déjanos traerlo, sólo para que sepa que está bien… ¿si? o.ò – dijo Lupin poniendo cara de Lobito extraviado, separado de su madre que han matado unos muggles, luego asándola y comiéndola frente a él.

**Pauline: **OK… ¬¬. Necesito ir a su alcoba u.ú

**Remus: **Arthur, ve en busca de Harry y yo llevare a… como te llamabas? o.o

**Pauline:** me **LLAMO **Pauline Grey futura Black!

**Remus: **OK… o.o _(R: para qué pregunté u.ùU)… (PR: Remus? O.O) (R: ah? o.o) (P: -desconectando pensamiento de personajes conmigo -) (PR: Oyeee! o.ó!) – _OK, entonces yo llevaré a Pauline arriba.

**Arthur: **sí!n0n – se dirige hacia la chimenea, y se pierde en una llama verde.

**Pauline: **al fin solos… >:)

**Remus: **ah?ó.òU – se aleja de mí.

**Pauline: **ajaja… era broma! xD (PR: que se espere a que yo pase un día con él >:) ) – le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda.

**Remus: **aaaah.. ehehe n,ñU – entramos a una pieza que ha sido limpiada al parecer varias veces a la semana, no pregunten cómo lo sé, soy la autora y punto.

**Pauline: **que bonito lugaaar – mentí, es horrible, pero… cuando entre Sexirius estoy segura de que eso no importará xD.

**Remus: **necesitas algo? o.o

**Pauline**: Hm.…algo personal de Sirius… - dije rascándome la barbilla (PR: para qué lo quieres? O.ô) (P: para chantajearlo por si acaso… xD) (PR: ah xD)

**Remus: **algo como qué?

**Pauline: **ropa interior de leopardo?... algo que pueda vergonzarlo…

**Remus: **¬¬U… se puede saber para qué?

**Pauline: **para… para el ritual o.o

**Remus: **ooh… o.o ah… bueno - Remus busca en una gabeta y saca el diario de vida de Sirius. – espero a que te sirva n.n

**Pauline: **claro, claro, gracias (P: recuerdame leerlo más tarde) (PR: claro!). Ahora empezaré con el ritual o.ó…

Me pongo en el centro de la habitación y levanto el diario.

**Pauline: **conéctame!

_Biiiiiip …. Biiiiiip_

**Operdora: **usted ha llamado al 555-159-DetrasDelVelo, si desea comunicarse con alguien que ha caído por el velo, presione uno _biiii-unooo-iiiip_, si la persona que cayó en velo estaba peinándose presione 1, si la persona que cayó detrás del velo era un abuelo y re rompió la columna vetebral presione 2, si la persona cayó….. –con Remus decidimos sentarnos en la cama a esperar – si la persona cayó por el velo mientras bailaba tap presione 1458, si la persona que cayó por el velo era super sexy y cayó mientras peleaba con su malvada prima llamada Bellatrix que está bajo las órdenes del que-yo-sé-que-tu-sabes-que-él-sabe-que-todos-saben-….. –otra media hora más… - que-ella-sabe-que-sabes o Lord Voldie presione 1459 _biiiii-unooo-cuatrooo-cincooo-nueveee-iiiip_. Usted será transferido a un buzón de voz, deje su mensaje después de la señal.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

**Remus: **que? O.O

**Pauline: **calla o.ó … Sirius necesito que te comuniques con tu ex casa que ahora es de Harry, en cuanto puedas, o sea, AHORA MISMO! Ò0Ó

**Sirius: **- se escucha como descuelga el auricular – que pasa? Estaba tomando una siesta de belleza v.ô

**Remus: **SIRIUS?

**Sirius: **REMUS?

**Remus: **SIRI-SIRI! _(P: no voy a preguntar…)_

**Siri-Siri: **REMSY? _(P: no quiero saber…)_

**Remus: **PADFOOT? _(P: ok... eso es màs normal...)_

**Sirius: **MOONY?

**Pauline: **OK, se me callan los dos. Sirius necesito que des una vuelta a la derecha, gires a la izquierda en 180°, mires al horizonte, levantes el pie izquierdo, bajes el pie izquierdo, levantes el pie y la mano derecha, bajes el pie derecho, decir "yo amo a Pauline y me voy a casar con ella a penas salga de aquí", pongas tu mano izquierda en tu oreja derecha, toques tu naríz con tu lengua, pongas los brazos en un ángulo de 75,5° y luego digas: "estoy listo para salir de este lugar".

**Sirius: **quieres que de una vuelta a la derecha, gire a la izquierda en 180°, mire al horizonte, levante el pie izquierdo, baje el pie izquierdo, levante el pie y la mano derecha, baje el pie derecho, decir "yo amo a Pauline y me voy a casar con ella a penas salga de aquí", ponga mi mano izquierda en mi oreja derecha, toque mi naríz con mi lengua, ponga los brazos en un ángulo de 75,5° y luego diga: "estoy listo para salir de este lugar"?.

**Pauline: **ahá. Procura decir "Estoy listo para salir de este lugar" con ánimo. – dijemirándome las uñas. _(P: lo va a deciiir…n.n) (PR: tal vez deberías decirle que no es necesario que diga que te ama… ) (P: no importa…¬¬ )_

Se escucha como deja el uricular en el piso y comienza a hacer todo lo que le dije, se escucha " Yo Amo a Pauline y me voy a casar con ella a penas salga de aquí", luego de un rato se escucha un grito "Estoy listo para salir de este lugar!", la habitación se llena de humo gris, cuando se dispersa se ve el magnífico cuerpo de Sirius, su largo cabello negro azulado que cae elegantemente por su rostro y sus intensos ojos grises, como los del resto de su familia…

**Sirius: **Remsy!

**Remus: **Siri-Siri! – Remus se abalanza sobre su amigo y se quedan abrazados y casi llorando (NO es Slash xD.)

**Pauline: **aléjate de él! – empujo a Remus hacia otro lado y me quedo abrazada de Sirius.

**Sirius: **soy irresistible… todas me quieren… 8) (P: eh.. aprovecho mis pensmientos para explicar que "8)" es una cara xD)

**Pauline: **NO! SOLO YO Ò0Ó, Me aseguraré de mandarles alguna maldicion hecha por Voldie a la que se atreva a decir que eres suyo o.ó! y a ti también te irá MUUUUUY mal o.ó – todos me quedan mirando raro (todos: Remus y Sirius xD) – bueno, tenemos una boda que planear

**Sirius: **a si? Quien se casa? … o.o - mira a Remus – ooh… Remus! – se acerca y le lanza miradas pícaras – así que Tonks ya te diijoo… 8D

**Pauline: **shhhh! Spoileas! – le pego a Sirius en la cara con un zapato y miro a Remus enfadada _(PR: se casa? TT.TT) (P: noo… la que se casa soy yo con Sirius) _Sí, eso! El que se casa aquí eres tú…

**Sirius: **yo? O.o estás equivocada , yo no me caso ni amarrado :P – de la nada (otra vez) aparecen duendes domésticos, como soy Muggle no puedo tener elfos, que amarran a Sirius. – o.O

**Pauline: **y a donde está el mocoso?

**Remus: **ya debe venir… y Sirius, que había detrás del velo?

**Sirius: **aah… lo de siempre… oscuridad, un tunel, una luz intensa, un caballero con barba acompañado de dos mujeres super sexis – le pego con el zapato en la nuca, por cierto, el zapato lo encontré en su armario así que me lo quedo :D . – eh… digo.. bastante feas…? O.o

**Pauline: **sí, … Entonces, pasarás mañana un día completamente conmigo y luego nos casaremos :) te parece? ;)

**Sirius: **no o.o – mira a Remus y en sus ojos veo el reflejo de Remus haciendo señas de "no, no lo hagas, es una pobre loca, que da buenos regalos" y en eso le pego un zapataso al pobre Remus _(PR: oye! O.O) (P: quee… solo está inconsciente…)_ – o.o R…R…Remus – balbuceó Sexirius. – no hay otra opción?...

**Pauline: **hm… no :)

**Sirius: **entonces… yo… HARRY:D – el mocoso este entra y va corriendo a abrazar a su tio, padrino, amigo, lo que sea… seguido de él viene Arthur con Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Molly, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Snape, … SNAPE?... que diblos hace él aquí?... bueno. La cosa es que también venía, un dementor amarrado con un cadena a Snape _(P: ahora comprendo…), _Mundungus, quien se estaba hechando algunas cosas de la gabeta de Sirius a la bolsa, Hermione, Hagrid, Grawp, Kreacher, Dobby, James, Lily, Vernon, Petunia, Duddley, Frodo, Legolas y otros. James y Lily se fueron al cielo, Vernon, Petunia y Duddley se fueron corriendo luego de que Mad-eye los mirara, Frodo, Legolas y otros no los vi salir… pero no los veo a dentro o.o… eso sí, quedaron mirando muy raro al dementor o.O. Le di mi numero de telefono a Legolas cuando lo rastreé con mi duende doméstico.

**Todos los que acaban de entrar y se quedaron en la habitación: **HOLA SIRIUS! – luego salieron quedándose sólo Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore y Snape (y obviamente el Dementor).

**Pauline: **a todos los presentes les traje regalitos :D acérquense. – Me senté en la cama de Sirius empujándolo para que se sentara al lado mío también y de mi mochila comencé a sacar pequeños objetos envueltos – Ronald Weasley?

**Ron: **yo! Yo! Soy Yo! – gritó desesperádamente caminando hacia mí.

**Pauline: **OK, no soy ni ciega ni sorda, soy dixlesa pero eso no tiene que ver…

**Hermione: **querrás decir Disléxica, persona que confunde las letras en las palabras haciendo que a veces pronuncie o escriba mal alguna de estas. No?

**Pauline: **claro, lo que digas. Toma Ronnie - le pasé un libro llamado "Qué hacer cuando te gusta una ratoncilla de bibliotequilla" más un numero de teléfono, el de mi prima Nanyela ;D.

**Ron: **…g…gracias… - dijo sonrojado y se fue a sentar a una silla que apareció de la nada al lado de la ventana, comenzó a hojear el libro y guardó el número en su bolsillo.

**Pauline: **Hermionzilla? – dije sacando un regalo, un tanto, grande.

**Hermione: **aquí estoy. – dijo dando un paso adelante.

**Pauline: **toma, querida n.n- dije pasándole un libro llamado "Como enseñarle a tu ex-casi-novio tu nombre y que hacer cuando te gusta un pelirrojo inoportuno".

**Hermione: **gracias… - Dijo Hermy igual de roja que Ron y se sentó al lado de Sirius.

**Pauline: **ALÉJATE DE ÉL! Ò0Ó – dije y le lanzé el zapato a Hermione que fue a dar al piso del otro extremo de la habitación. – Harry?

**Harry: **aquí – dijo y se puso en frente mío.

**Pauline: **este regalo es algo especial… toma – le paso un libro que dice "Como entender a las mujeres a la perfección".

**Harry:** WOOOOOAAAA! QUE GENIAL! Justo lo que necesit… hey… está en blanco!

**Pauline: **es para que escribas y… que sigas escribiendo, me enteré de que tu ortogrfía es como la de un troll, chiquito. Dumby-dum-dum? n.n

**Dumbledore: **aquiii! Yo! Yo! n0n - dice saltando de un lado a otro mientras sacudo su regalo en el aire.

**Pauline: **no sabía que regalarte abue… pero se me ocurrió esto. – le paso una cajita envuelta en papel amarillo limón.

**Dumbledore:** Woojooo! – grita muy excitado abriendolo – un suministro de grageas de limón de por vida! Y… y una carta… "Siento decirle que disfrute su últ…

**Pauline: **SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPOILEAS! – le quito el zapato a Hermione de la cabeza _(PR: oye cuando vamos a despertar a Remus?... Hermione no me molesta para nada.. pero Remus… u.ù) (P: ya…)_ MIENTRAS DESPIERTA REMUS _(PR: eeh:D oye!) (P: Que?) (PR: me di cuenta de que yo escribo esas partes… xD) (P: ¬¬) _y se lo tiro a Dumbledore para que no termine de leer la pequeña carta.

**Remus:** que paso?

**Pauline:** Nada "Remsy" xD – todos se miran a Sirius y Remsy xD.

**Remus:** ¬¬

**Pauline:** Aah… cierto Snaipe o.o _(P: entienden? xD… S-naipe! Ajaja xD) (Sexiverus Snape: Legirimence!) (P: oye que es eso de Sexiverus? xP! PUAJ xP!) (SS: ¬¬" ya verás…) _ehm… corrijo… Sexiverus… - Arcada grupal, menos de Snape xD y el dementor… o.o – toma, un peine

**Snivellus:** un peine? o.ô… generalmente me regalan un Shampoo… ô.ô

**Pauline:** verás Snivellus… yo soy generosa, te regalo… El set completo:D – saco de mi mochila una canasta equipada con Shampoos para cuero cabelludo graso ;D , balsamos, crema de masaje capilar, peines, cepillos y un jabón aromatizante :P – lo ves? aah… y esto. – le paso una botellita de burbujas para baños relajantes. – que disfrutes tus baños, chiquito:P

**Snivellus:** eh… gracias… - se va sonrojado al igual que Ron, Hermy, y Harry al cual no había mencionado.

**Pauline:** no creas que me olvidé de ti, dementorzillo :D , sé que tengo algún regalo improvisado para alguien que vino de improviso! – digo revolviendo en mi mochila… sé que lo puse en alguna parte… - Aquí esta! n0n! – le paso una cajita de DVD.

**Dementor:** juiuuuu – eso es el sonido del viento xD, que traduciremos gracias al tradumentor:D Marca registrada! (Traducción: oh.. que emoción…)

**Pauline:** vamos! Abrelo!

**Dementor:** juuuiiiuuuuu! – (traducción: Yahoo! Mi propio DVD de colección de Barney junto a Teletubbies!)

**Pauline:** para cuando te sientas un poco decaído, esos chicos te harán reir… o gritar… - tiemblo.

**Snivellus:** Ahora se podrá llevar al perro. – dijo entusiasmado Snaipe.

**Sirius:** QUE! Pero si soy inoc…

**Pauline:** Calla! Que lo vas a estropear!... aquí nadie se lleva a nadie Snivellus. Se ha demostrado de que mi Sirius es inocente )

**Todos:** TU Sirius?

**Pauline:** sí, así que Snivellus, la única persona que le dará "el beso" seré yo o.ó como su futura mujer!

**Sirius:** una de las cuantas…

**Pauline:** QUE!

**Sirius:** … la única…?

**Pauline:** sí… Sexirius!

**Sirius:** me empieza a agradar..

**Pauline:** pués.. verás… también te traje unos regalos… - me sonrojo…u/u

**Sirius:** si? o.o

**Pauline:** si te digo eso es porque si! u.ú - le pego en la cabeza.- toma… u.u – le paso una caja envuelta en un papel de regalo con motivo perruno.

**Sirius:** gracias… - lo abre y se encuentra con los siguientes objetos: un collar de paseo, un collar anti pulgas, un shampoo anti pulgas, un hueso de juguete, una pelota, un bozal _(P: por si se pone bravo o) (PR: no creo que lo vallas a usar ¬¬) (P: tal veez… e/e),_ un silbato para perros, una pequeña chaqueta para perros ) XXL o.o y una bolsa de kilo de Eukanuba. – por qué todo el mundo insite en comprarme cosas para perro! ò.ó

**Pauline:** eres taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindooooooooooooooo! n0n– se engancha a su cuello y no lo suelta.

**Sirius:** agrdecería que cambiaras la última línea… como piensas que iré al baño contigo! – pongo cara de "Hm.… Ooh… eso no se me había pasado nunca por mi mente" e.e– se que eso nunca fue así ¬¬… ya hablaremos de eso…

**Pauline:** - susurrando – tengo tu diaaariooo… ñoñ

**Sirius:** QUE! O.O

**Pauline:** Bueno yo seguiré aquí colgada ;) y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo donde SI pasaré todo el santo día con Sirius sin que se entere de mi precensia para ver como actúa en su ambiente natural.

**Sirius**: ambiente natural?

**Pauline**: callate! Yo toy hablando! – le pego un zapatazo – Nos vemos!

**Gracias a todos los invitados especiales… como… Frodo, Légolas y otros… xD**

**A Dementores S.A. por prestarnos su Tradumentor! Sin él no habríamos podido comunicarnos con la bestia!**

**A la señorita de 555-159-DetrásDelVelo que… no nos habló personalmente.. pero gracias de todas maneras xD**

**Y al chocolate que comí que reaccionó como café y no he dormido por harto tiempo :D!**

**Se habrán dado cuenta de que me gustan que las cosas se aparezcan de la nada e.e xD**

**Bueno dejen Reviews! Y y y y seremos capaces de precensiar los actos de Sexirius en su ambiente natural… y revelaré algunas cosas de su diario MUA-HAHAHA xD!**

**See ya!**

**Adeew!**

**Padf00t **


End file.
